The present invention relates to faucets, and relates more particularly to a faucet water temperature display device for automatically indicate the water temperature of a single-outlet hot/cold water faucet.
Various types of water faucets have been disclosed for regulating the flow rate of hot/cold water, and have appeared on the market. Nowadays, single-outlet hot/cold water faucets are intensively used to replace conventional dual-outlet hot/cold water faucets. A single-outlet hot/cold water faucet, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a handle (10), a valve (50) connected to the handle (10) by a connecting plate (40) and a lever (20) and moved to open or close the water outlet, a water seal ring (60) mounted on the valve (50), a revolving shaft (30) turned by the handle (10) to regulate the temperature of water in the mixing chamber. This structure of faucet is functional. When water temperature is regulated, the user still cannot know the actual temperature of water in the mixing chamber. In order to know the actual temperature of water in the mixing chamber, one tends to open the faucet and touch the outlet flow of hot water with the hand. However, one's hand may be hurt when touches the outlet flow of hot water. In order to eliminate this problem, faucets with water temperature detection and display means are invented. Exemplars of faucets with water temperature detection and display means are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,626; 4,968,152. However, these faucets with water temperature detection and display means are complicated and expensive, and therefore they are still not popularly accepted.